Golden Repetuoire
by Saralai
Summary: Harry's gone mad, The Golden Veil has been discovered, Lily and James are back and confused, and Severus just wants to go home? Where is Sirius when you need him?


Title: Drops of Glitter  
  
Summary: When Harry's letters come every three days, everyone is convinced Harry is okay. . .but what happens when he's not? Snape is sent to rescue a Harry-gone-mad, and James Potter is one ticked Father. How did James come into the picture? For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. The Black Veil has an opposite. . .reaction.  
  
Prologue - Not All Is As It Seems  
  
Blue eyes bore into hazel, and then green before the weary face of the elderly wizard cracked into a watery smile. Two stood before Albus Dumbledore, in the midst of the Headmaster's office. One, a young witch with hair the color of fire and bright emerald green eyes, and the other, a wizard, with a mop of messy black hair and striking hazel eyes. Both were watching the Headmaster worriedly.  
  
"What happened Albus?" The wizard asked nervously, shifting from foot to foot.  
  
A tear glanced down one cheek before the Headmaster answered.  
  
"Well James. . .the fact is plain and simple. We have found the Golden Veil. We asked it to return to us those of good spirit and pure hearts, and for it to send us the one's who had died before their time."  
  
The witch looked at Albus, her delicate rose lips creasing into a frown that looked out of place on her beautiful face.  
  
"Then. . .why isn't Harry here?"  
  
The half-smile dropped from Albus' face as a serious expression settled in.  
  
"Because Harry isn't dead."  
  
Lily gasped and James pulled his wife closer to him in an effort to control his own shock.  
  
"Then where is he?"  
  
Albus steepled his fingers before leaning forward over his desk to stare bleakly at the two.  
  
"He is currently being rescued by Severus Snape from the clutches of Petunia and Vernon Dursley."  
  
James' face clouded with anger as he growled quite suddenly.  
  
"What is Harry doing there!?!"  
  
Chapter 1 -   
  
The floorboard of the bedroom creaked as the young man rocked back and forth, back and forth.   
  
iCreak. Creak. Creak. Creak./i  
  
Dressed in oversized blue pajamas with holes worn in the knees, the boy sat hunched over, rocking to and fro. A quill was clutched in his fingers, with a bottle of ink in front of him and a clean sheet of parchment. Paper plates that had been shoved through the small "pet door" at the bottom of his door were still filled with food from weeks gone by. Only the paper cups that had contained water had been drained. The young man looked pale,and his fingers stretched out like spiders everytime her idly clawed at the floor with his free hand. His glasses hung precariously on the tip of his nose, in danger of falling off at any moment. Green eyes stared glassily at the wall as the boy murmered to himself.  
  
"Not going to do it. Miss you. Sorry. . .Wishes wishes. . .the walls fall down."  
  
He snorted faintly, as if in the back of his mind he were laughing at the irony of it all. His walls had fallen down. Fallen down so hard he couldn't tell what was reality, and what was his nightmares.  
  
"Sirius. . ." He whispered, and a sudden snicker came from his lips. "I'm gonna find you Sirius. . ."  
  
Harry Potter had shut himself off from the world and had fallen into despair. Sirius' death had hit him like a hard blow to the head, sending him reeling. The increasing nightmares terrified him so badly, that Harry began to have a hard time distinguishing between reality, and fiction. They had all simply blurred together. He would've been able to cope, if the Dursley's hadn't locked him away, but being locked away with a guilt laden conscience, anger, and nightmares that were likely to come true, Harry had snapped.   
  
And yet, in the back of his mind he felt like he deserved it, so he did not fight it. He simply floated in a sea of mindlessness, his brain automatically writing the responses that it thought Remus needed to hear. But when he had accidentally cut his finger with the quill and the blood had run across the page, Remus sent for help. Had Harry been in his right mind, he would've redone the letter and then sent it, but Harry was hardly sane.  
  
He wasn't entirely gone, but he was most definately not there. He was dormant, and noone was coming to save him, or so he thought.  
  
At midnight, on July 31, Harry's birthday, the lock suddenly snapped back from Harry's door, and several bolts were undone. As the door creaked open, Harry began to rock violently and things in the room began to shake.  
  
Severus Snape stared at the door with loathing and utter disdain. Why was it that he had to play the rescuer to Potter? Couldn't Albus retrieve his Golden Boy himself? Severus had much better things to do with his time. Silently, Snape began to pull back the bolts and undo the locks, trying not to wake the Dursley's. He paused when someone's breath hitched mid-snore, but continued on when the snoring resumed.  
  
Pushing the door open gently, the Professor stared in. Sitting in the middle of the room with ink staining his hands and face, was Harry Potter. Ink covered him from head to toe, and he was clutching a quill in his hands. He was rocking back and forth, murmering, but when Snape started into the room Harry began to rock more violently, and things started to shake. Spitting out a curse, Snape shut the door and cast a silencing charm. Kneeling, he stared into the boys unmoving, glassy, green eyes.   
  
"Potter! Potter!" He said urgently. "Snap out of it boy!"  
  
Snapping his fingers in front of the boy's face, he frowned when it did nothing. Objects within the room, broken or not, began to explode. Gritting his teeth, Snape reached out and grabbed the boy by the shoulders. It was then that Harry did something unexpected. He opened his mouth and began to scream, his eyes never leaving their fixated point as he rocked and screamed. The screams were blood-curdling, and Snape could stand no more. It was beginning to get on his nerves. Pulling out his wand, he leveled it at Harry and shouted,  
  
iSTUPEFY!/i  
  
As Harry's form slumped backwards to the floor, and the green orbs rolled heaven-ward, the shaking ceased and the screams subsided. Sighing, Severus took the silencing spell off of the room, picked up the boy, and turned a silver ring that he was wearing on his finger. A moment later he felt the familiar pulling at his navel and the room was suddenly empty.  
  
Despite the fact that the boy was a nuisance, Severus now realized one thing - Harry Potter had lost his mind. 


End file.
